1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to packaging systems for food products such as meal kits. In particular, the invention relates to a packaging system which, when opened, provides multiple food preparation modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Meal kits, pre-packaged and ready for immediate serving, heating or cooling, have increased in popularity. Generally, meal kits contain a variety of ready-to-eat food items chosen to provide an essentially complete meal. The various food items may comprise a complete food serving, a side dish, condiments or spices provided either in a separate form or in sauces or dips. The food servings may include meat, meat products, cheese, beverage and dessert items.
In the prior art, arrangements have been provided for assembling a variety of different items in a pre-arranged kit form. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,181 provides for the packaging of various dealer-aid advertising newspaper mats on a common backer member folded to resemble a portfolio. Double-faced tape is used to secure the mats to the backer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,643 discloses packages for first-aid and survival kits in which individual articles are arranged in a container according to a pre-determined pattern. Several items are disposed on the lid flaps of the package and are secured thereto with pressure-sensitive adhesive. U.S. Pat. No. 3,389,784 provides a sheet of backing material to which a plurality of different survival kit items are secured, using adhesive. The sheet is folded and stored in an outer container. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,352 a variety of emergency kit items are disposed in a metalized foil pouch. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,378 a sanitary disposable baby change kit is provided. Elements of the kit are secured to a plastic backer which is folded into the form of a pouch for ready transport.
The above-mentioned arrangements are generally unsuitable for use with meal kit packaging systems. For example, a need arises in packaging meal kits for separating relatively heavy items from food items which are fragile. Further, the above arrangements do not provide self-supporting container means needed to preserve the food quality and attractiveness unique to meal kit systems. While various paperboard cartons have been made available, such s those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,240,419; 3,310,222; 4,083,455 and Reissue Patent No. Re. 26,471, the need remains for a commercially effective packaging systems especially adapted to the requirements of meal kit systems.